A bouquet of flowers for you
by Amon31
Summary: Just some ShinRan one-shots.
1. First flower: That damned ball

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent piece of work that goes under the name, 'Detective Conan'

Bounce, bounce. Ran sighed. The girl had been trying to establish conversation for the past 10 minutes, but the boy by her side had other plans.

'Ah yes, there he goes again, kicking that bloody ball,' the girl sighed in her mind.

Every time she'd turn her head to say something, the ball would spring up and greet her face to face. When she tried to somehow get out of its way, it appeared again, pestering every bit of patience in the girl.

"Ahem, anyway, Shinichi about late-"

The ball sprung up.

Ran closed her eyes and tried her best to hold back every temptation to murder the football. Shinichi however, took no heed to the girl's frustration and continued to kick the ball into the air with his knee.

"Shinichi," she growled, "the darned ball..."

But at this moment he could no longer hear the girl's words. They had arrived at school and the popular teen had immediately been attacked by the ferocious devils everyone except Ran calls 'fangirls'.

Ran, refusing to be caught up in the horrid maelstrom and also frustrated by the morning, stomped off leaving Shinichi alone.

"Ne, ne, Ran!" Sonoko burst in front of an annoyed looking girl and slapped her friend on the back.

"What is it now, Sonoko?" Ran hissed.

Sonoko raised a brow and crossed her arms, trying to find out whatever could be this one's problem.

Bounce, bounce. Ran slammed her fists onto her table, grabbed a carton of juice, opened the window by her side, and threw the object at the group practicing football outside.

"Bug off blockheads!" She screamed.

She collapsed back onto her chair and sighed. Sonoko and the rest of her classmates who witnessed such event blinked in utter shock. No one would expect such outburst from such sweet girl. Especially not to an innocent football team. Sonoko blinked once more and slowly grinned in realization.

"Ah, I know what this is about."

"Do you? Well that's fantastic," Ran deadpanned.

"It's Shinichi-kun, isn't it?"

The mere mention of the name hurled Ran into a worse mood. She snorted and looked away. Sonoko snickered haughtily and shook her head, leaving her friend to calm down.

Ran sat silently on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest. Her bored eyes came onto the young boy practicing football with his club mates. Shinichi had managed to score a goal and was immediately rejoicing with his team. Their coach nodded, checked his watch, then called a water break and Ran stood up, brushing off the grass.

"Hey, Shinichi," she called out in a calmer mood.

"Hm? Oh hey, Ran!" The boy smiled and waved to his best friend.

"Yeh, about late-"

"KUDO!" A boy from the football team dashed to Shinichi and jumped onto the boy. "That goal was amazing!"

Soon, the whole team was on the boy, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair. Ran sighed and shrugged.

"Never mind."

It was after classes that Ran finally promised that no matter what, she'd talk to Shinichi. With or without the damned ball, or the football team, or the swarm of ferocious devils in the way.

"That's right, I'd beat the crap out of that ball if I had to. I gotta talk to Shinichi," she muttered to herself as she took her shoes out of her locker.

"Yo, Ran!"

"Ah, speak of the devil."

Shinichi turned up from the corner, a ball tucked under his arm.

So she had to do it with the damned ball.

"Kudo-chan!"

And the damned devils.

"Oy, Kudo!"

And the damned football team.

"Um Shinchi," the girl grabbed onto his arm, making sure he wouldn't just go. "About, um, later, are yo-"

At that exact moment, a clumsy one of the football team had kicked the ball in an attempt of a playful hit on Shinichi too hard, spinning it out of control towards a ferocious devil, and being the prince Shinichi was, the boy pulled out of Ran's grasp to save the girl. The ferocious devil, absolutely charmed by this, bent over to kiss Shinichi on the cheek as a thank you. Ran felt herself twitch. The teen chuckled to herself and walked over to the damned ball of Shinichi. She inhaled and drew her leg back and Shinichi immediately knew what she was about to do.

"No, no, wait Ran!"

Ran kicked the ball with all the strength in her straight at Shinichi. The boy ducked for his life and the ball instead, hit a wall and spun back towards Ran, smack dab on the head. Ran collapsed onto the floor, the last thought on her head being, 'That damned ball'.

The girl slowly stirred greeted by the smell of something familiar. What was it? Ah yes, the clinic. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Ran?"

Ran turned her head and was greeted by the worried face of no other than Shinichi. "Thank God you're okay. That was a really hard blow, I thought you'd never wake up."

"Neither did I," she mumbled and chuckled a bit.

Shinichi relaxed slightly after hearing her laugh and let go of her hand Ran had just noticed he was holding. He clumsily dug into his pocket and pulled out two tickets from his pocket.

"Uh, um, these fell out of your jacket when the ball hit you so, um, I'm free later on so, I was thinking if it was fine, could I come with you?"

Ran blinked once, then twice. Her lips curled into a smile and nodded, mumbling to herself, "that damned ball."

TADA! My first fanfiction! Hope it was at least, okay.


	2. Second flower: On One Knee

Ran sighed as she walked out of the theater with Shinichi. They had watched one of those stupid romance dramas yet again about a man who didn't know of his illegitimate child until meeting his former lover after some time and some dramatic rubbish ensued.

"My God, if I were that man I would've got done on one knee and married that girl right after knowing she had his child! Aw, that'd actually be so romantic!"

Shinichi snorted.

"What?"

"It's just that the most proper thing a man could probably do the second after knowing something like that is freak out and run away. Seriously, all the men in your head have such a princely attitude."

It was Ran's turn to snort.

"The only man here that's low enough to freak out and run away like that is you."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her.

Two teenagers stood in bitter silence, looking down at their shoes.

"Ran," a boy said silently, afraid of breaking something fragile, "I'm sorry."

Ran stood saying nothing, her hands balled into fists beside her. Shinichi swore he saw her knuckles lose all blood in them.

"Go."

Shinichi blinked. "What?"

"Leave. Go. Scram. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU BLOODY LIAR!" The girl exploded.

"I-I didn't mean to lie! I was trying to protect you! I swear!"

"YOU CAN SWEAR ALL YOU WANT, BUT GET OUT BEFORE I PACK YOUR BEHIND WITH ALL THE SWEARING I CAN MUSTER!"

Shinichi opened his mouth then closed it. He sighed and looked down, chewing on his lower lip. He took one last look into the girl's eyes and saw a shock full of anger. It was worse than seeing her cry.

Shinichi turned around and headed for the door.

It was another afternoon. Sunny. Breezy. Boring. A 23 year old man sat in his large black desk chair, legs folded on his messy table of folders and papers, and a newspaper in hand. The man flipped to the next page, read through it, then closed the paper, throwing it onto the desk. The front page had a large picture printed on it of an attractive man looking dully at the camera, a man in cuffs behind him. On top of the picture were the words 'Kudou Shinichi apprehends yet another criminal'.

Kudou Shinichi rubbed a growing beard he had to shave soon and looked up at the door. Someone was knocking.

The man heaved his legs off the table and trudged to the door. He opened it and felt his heart stop to see a rare visitor.

"Shinichi."

He blinked and tried to dampen his dried throat with a gulp of saliva.

"R-Ran."

"Ah! The man in the papers!"A little boy squeaked, peeking out from behind Ran.

Shinichi stared at the oddly familiar looking boy then back at Ran.

"He's a relative's," the woman smiled.

"Oh! A-ah. That clears a lot up," he chuckled nervously. "Um, come in, come in. It's strange to see you visit my office. It's been a while. Um, it's been..."

"4 years," Ran smiled. "It's been 4 years."

Shinichi stopped. 4 years since he walked out of her life.

"Ah, has it."

The little boy looked up a Shinichi curiously. "This man's crying."

"Conan, don't be naughty!" Ran hissed.

Shinichi froze again and rubbed his eyes before staring at Ran. "Conan?"

"It's a coincidence. Don't mind it." The woman then proceeded to looking around the office, humming a happy tune. She picked books off the shelf and laughed about him still reading Sherlock Holmes.

"Hey Ran?"

"Hm?"

"Have you forgiven me?"

Ran responded with silence. Then soon opened her mouth to talk about a different thing. "You know, Conan's four today."

"Oh, happy birthday, kid."

Conan nodded at Shinichi and pestered with the bookshelf with Ran.

"It's so funny, Conan was born 9 months after you left 4 years ago."

Shinichi closed his eyes. She was still mad. The detective sighed and sat down on a couch. He picked up a book off the coffee table and continued where he left off. Ran chuckled to herself, quietly enough for Shinichi not to hear. From the corner of his eye, Shinichi could see Ran looking from him to Conan. The man shrugged it off until the staring intensified and annoyed him to the bone. He looked up.

"What?"

"Oh no, it's just funny how much Conan looks like his father."

At that moment, everything fit together in Shinichi's head. Shinichi stared at Conan's oddly familiar features, the very same sweetly evil smile Ran was wearing now was plastered on the boy's face too. Shinichi smiled, closed his book, and got down on one knee.


End file.
